D El Desayuno de Akatsuki :D
by Itachi Sasuke Uchiha Akatsuki
Summary: A partir de una sospechosa tarta de manzana, se desata toda una serie de sucesos subidos de tono entre los líderes de la organización. Criminales Rango S, una apuesta, cuatro parejas y un buen chico xD. Que sea lo que el Dios Shinobi quiera . . Cap. IV: ¡Gané! - Lemon. N/A: Cuarto capítulo después de tres meses, lo siento hehe (Sábado - 06/06/15 - 03:19 am.)
1. Alboroto a las 10:00 am

**Género:**

Humor - Romance - Parodia (Vah, no sé) - Drama muy poquito - "Yaoi y no Yaoi" xD.

**Parejas:**

-Yahiko &amp; Konan.

-Sasori &amp; Deidara.

-Kakuzu &amp; Hidan.

-Kisame &amp; Itachi.

-A Tobi aún no le encuentro pareja.

**Disclaimer****:**

Naruto, Akatsuki y todo lo demás, es propiedad de Kishi-sensei. Sólo la historia de este Fic es completamente mía.

**Aclaraciones de esta historia****:**

-Cuando digo Pain, me refiero a Tendo Pain (Yahiko) no a Nagato. Hagamos de cuenta que es como si estuviera vivo de verdad, con Rinnegan y todo.

-Nadie es taaaan serio.

-Konan es bastante simpática y Yahiko Pain siendo el líder, no es taaaan malo y terrible.

-Sasori es de carne y hueso en algunas parte xD.

-Konan llama Pain a Yahiko por respeto.

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

-**Alboroto****a****las****10****:****00****am****.**-

* * *

Era viernes por la mañana en la cueva de Akatsuki. Todos los hombres de dicha organización se encontraban plácidamente durmiendo, cada pareja en su correspondiente habitación, excepto una. Konan se había levantado temprano esta vez, se había ido silenciosamente de su habitación para no despertar a Pain. Estaba de muy buen humor y decidió preparar el desayuno para todos. A los chicos les encantaba cuando ella cocinaba, decían que su comida les recordaban a su mamá. Ella actuaba como si no le importara, pero muy secretamente se sentía orgullosa de sus hazañas en la cocina. Preparó una bandeja llena de Dangos y de bizcochitos con queso occidentales, había aprendido la receta hace poco y le dieron ganas de experimentar, aunque en realidad quería prepararles algo diferente a sus compañeros. Luego calentó té y café para todos, descafeinado para Tobi, no quería que quedara más hiperactivo de lo que ya era. Cuando vio la mesa ya reluciente, llena de cosas ricas y humeantes, tomó una sarten, una cuchara de madera y se fue por el pasillo haciendo campana.

Todos dormían despatarrados y apachurrados entre las mantas en sus respectivas camas, con sonrisas bobas en el rostro e hilos de baba corriendo desde la comisura se sus bocas hasta la almohada. Una perfecta mañana, hasta que..."¡Plam, plam, plam, plam...!" retumbaba en toda la cueva...

\- ¡Pero qué mierda! - Exclamaron es sus habitaciones incorporándose bruscamente, con expresiones furiosas en el rostro.

\- ¡Vamos, a levantarse! ¡Qué ya son las diez! - Gritaba Konan sonriente mientras seguía con su "Plam-plam".

\- ¡Demonios Konan! ¡Hoy es nuestro jodido día libre! ¡No jodas tan temprano! - Se escuchó a Hidan quejarse.

\- ¡Oigan, ya está listo el desayuno! - Seguía anunciando la peli-azul.

\- ¡Wiiiii, Tobi quiere comer! - Salió corriendo en pijamas.

\- ¡Itachi, Kisame, hay Dangos recién hechos! - Kisame e Itachi salieron en calzones de su habitación.

\- Buenos días - Saludó monótonamente Itachi tratando de ocultar su ansiedad pero los ojitos le brillaban cual enamorado, los Dangos de Konan siempre le recordaban a los de su mamá.

\- Buenos días chicos - Sonrió y siguió de largo - ¡Hidan, Kakuzu, su café favorito ya está servido!

\- Espero que no hayas gastado mucho dinero en el desayuno - Dice Kakuzu ya vestido por el pasillo.

\- Descuida, sólo saqué parte de mis ahorros - Sonríe y sigue caminando - ¡Sasori, Deidara, tengo su té de jazmín y miel de maple! - Entonaba la Kunoichi.

\- ¡Oh, bendito seas té de Konan, Un! - Se escuchó decir a Deidara quien salio a los saltos de su habitación con todo el cabello revuelto y el pantalón a medio poner.

\- No hagas tanto escándalo mocoso - Protestó Sasori que venía detrás de él con el mismo pantalón gastado de siempre - Buenos días Konan - Saludó cordialmente.

\- Buenos días Sasori - Le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para llamarles la atención a los chicos que todavía seguían en el pasillo - Oigan chicos, voy a llamar a Pain, levanten a Hidan por mi ¿si? ¡Así desayunaremos todos juntos! - Dijo de buena gana, y siguió su camino hacia la habitación suya y de Pain.

\- ¡Si, Konan! - Dijeron todos al unísono, luego se quedaron observando los unos a los otros hasta que vieron a Deidara tirar la puerta abajo y exclamar...

\- ¡Oye, tu! ¡Flojo de mie***! ¡Levántate que no estoy como para esperar por ti! ¡Yo también tenía el día libre y ya estoy levantado! - Se quejó el rubio entrando con sus compañeros detrás de él.

\- ¡Rubia, ya déjame dormir en paz! - Gruñó desde la cama, dándose la vuelta moviendo el trasero a modo de insulto, tenía demasiada pereza como para ponerse a insultarlo verbalmente.

\- ¡Oigan chicos, chicos! ¡La mesa está genial y huele rico! ¡Konan se esmeró mucho! ¡Tobi quiere comerse todo! - Comentaba alegremente Tobi que había venido corriendo desde la cocina. Luego de eso todos miraron a Hidan de una forma mortífera.

\- Oh, oh - Dijo el de ojos lilas antes de que todos se abalanzaran sobre él.

* * *

Konan caminó por el pasillo hasta la última habitación, la de Pain y suya. Al entrar estaba todo muy silencioso, al parecer seguía durmiendo. Le extrañaba que no se hubiera despertado con todo el alboroto del corredor. Corrió la cortina de la ventana para que entrara levemente un poco de luz, esta dio con el rostro del de cabellos naranja. Se veía tan angelical así dormido, su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba al compás de la respiración, sus abdominales bien marcados, esa cintura taaaan... de ojos miel no pudo evitar sonrojarse al haberse imaginado algo pervertido en un segundo. Recordó que los demás los estarían esperando y se decidió a llamarlo...

\- Oye, Pain... - Lo llamaba bajito, zarandeándolo suavemente del brazo - Pain, despierta...

\- Mmm, Konan... - Suspiró de una forma muy sexy, la tomó del brazo y la recostó sobre él, como si de un oso de peluche se tratara - Bésame, preciosa... - Dijo mientras apretaba un poco más el abrazo pegándola más a él, si es que eso se podía.

La pobre estaba totalmente roja, no sabía ni donde meterse. Miró al peli-naranja, al parecer estaba... soñando. Si, aún seguía dormido. Eso le parecía más bochornoso aún. ¿Que pasaría si Yahiko llegara a despertarse ahora y la viera a ella encima? ¿Qué le diría? "_¡Hola Pain!, ¿cómo estas? pasaba por aquí y te vi muy cómodo y esponjoso, así que decidí echarme una siesta encima de ti_" Si, como no, luego de eso no podría verlo a la cara de nuevo. Es verdad que dormían en la misma cama juntos y todo, pero era porque el avaro de Kakuzu no quiso comprar una para cada uno. Además, Yahiko siempre la respetó. Si ella se dormía en la cabecera el tomaba su almohada y se iba a dormir a los pies de la cama, nunca intentó pasarse de listo ni nada. El seguía actuando como siempre.

Recordó aquella vez en invierno cuando eran niños y Yahiko se pasó a su cama y la abrazó porque tenía frío, luego de que se le pasara el escalofrío que le causaron aquellas manos congeladas, lo llamó pervertido y le dijo que se volviera a su cama. Luego de verlo temblar un rato y escucharlo sorbiéndose la nariz, accedió a que podía dormir en su cama pero con una condición, que durmiera a los pies. Todo los inviernos desde ese entonces dormían así, aveces Yahiko le tocaba los pies con las manos congeladas solo para verla saltar y reírse un rato antes de dormir, era un ambiente muy ameno, pero al pasar los años, Yahiko dejó de hacerlo y a veces extrañaba esas pequeñas acciones que tanto la hacían feliz. Ahora conversaban y todo, pero no iba mucho más aya de la organización. Extrañaba mucho jugar y reírse con él...

Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios ante los recuerdos, pero algo la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Sintió una mano muy indecorosa recorrer su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, la cual no contenta con posarse ahí también lo presionó... una vena le saltó en la frente, dormido o no lo estaba haciendo igual el muy hijo de su mamá, además el pervertido ahora mismo estaba soñando con ella, que era casi lo mismo. Quitó los brazos de Yahiko a un lado y se incorporó con cuidado de no despertarlo. Cuando ya estuvo en pie, tomó la sarten y la cuchara de madera que había dejado en la mesa de luz y observó al del Rinnegan, el cual babeaba de lado y tenía una sonrisa de idiota mientras sus manos se movían como apretando algo invisible. Otra vena se le saltó en la frente, y como quien sonríe psicópatamente cuando está a un paso de vengarse, Konan acerco la sarten al oído de Pain y le dio un gran golpe con la cuchara que retumbó en toda la cueva. Este se incorporó asustado no sabiendo ni donde estaba.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! - Pregunto exaltado mirando en todas direcciones hasta que topó con su compañera - Oh, Konan, buenos días - Dijo muy cordial.

\- Buenos días Pain, espero no haber interrumpido ningún sueño - Dijo remarcando cada palabra un poco mosqueada, "_Si, claro... ahora es un señor correcto_" susurraba para sus adentros.

\- ¿Sueño? - Preguntó y un leve rubor apareció en su rostro - Mmm... no hablé dormido, ¿o si?

\- No, como crees... Claro que no - Le respondió, como quien no quiere la cosa - Anda, levántate... el desayuno está listo.

\- ¿Enserio? ¡qué bien! - Dijo con una leve sonrisa de lado, luego miró el suelo y dijo... - Odio el pan quemado que hacen Deidara y Sasori cuando tu no estás, es algo asqueroso, eeww - Konan no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de su amigo diciendo lo asquerosa que era la otra comida.

\- Jajaj, eres terrible, si el pobre de Deidara se enterara... bueno, ya vamos que sino se enfriará - Era imposible que se enojara con el, simplemente, imposible - Es más, esta vez hice algo especial que quiero que pruebes... - Pain se sonrojó levemente.

\- Está bien, vamos entonces... - Con un brazo tiró las mantas para el otro lado y que sorpresa...

\- ¡Ay! - Soltó un grito y se volteó - ¡Que haces desnudo Yahiko! - Dijo de espaldas con el rostro totalmente colorado.

\- Oh, lo siento... - Se disculpó - Aveces me incomoda la ropa, no es nada - Dijo de lo más natural.

\- Oh si, no es nada - Refunfuñaba Konan.

\- Oye Konan, te importaría traerme un poco de ropa del armario - Pidió - O si no, tendré que pasearme desnudo frente a ti - Seguía con su naturalidad.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien! Yo te la alcanzo - Se puso a buscar en el armario, no tenía idea en que cajón Yahiko guardaba sus calzones, pero tampoco pensaba preguntar.

\- Mis calzones están en ese de ahí y mis pantalones en el de arriba - Habló sin pudor, como si la peli-azul estuviera buscando un par de medias.

Konan buscó en el cajón que este le dijo, en efecto, estaba todo ahí, tomo un bóxer negro y uno pantalones grises casi blancos. Se tapó los ojos, dio la la vuelta y los arrojó hacia donde más o menos sabía que estaba la cama, para luego voltearse de nuevo.

\- Ahí tienes, vístete rápido, los chicos nos esperan, deben estar hambrientos - Comentó cambiando el tema "calzones".

\- Esta bien - Se escuchó el ruido de ropa deslizándose por la piel rápidamente - Ya puedes girarte.

\- Bien - Dijo mientras se giraba, pero luego quedó atónita. Ahora que lo recordaba, esos pantalones se los había regalado ella hace un año. Este nunca los usó porque dijo que no quería estropearlos en batalla. Pero que bien le quedaban, ademas de que eran claros, le ajustaba el trasero, por eso se los había regalado, era una pervertida de primera. Encima el peli-naranja estaba sin camiseta... veía a todo un "Sex Symbol".

\- Vamos... Konan - Le curvó los labios en una pequeña sonrisa - Se enfriará.

\- Oh, si... claro - Respondió saliendo de su embelesamiento y lo siguió hasta la puerta, donde salieron al pasillo y se perdieron por el mismo...

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**¿Continuará?**

**Comenten, si les gustó o no con un simple "ME GUSTA" o "NO ME GUSTA".**

**¡Please!**

**Atte: IsUa-sAn.**


	2. La apuesta

**Género:**

Humor - Romance - Parodia (Vah, no sé) - Drama muy poquito - "Yaoi y no Yaoi" xD.

**Parejas:**

\- Yahiko &amp; Konan - Sasori &amp; Deidara - Kakuzu &amp; Hidan - Kisame &amp; Itachi - A Tobi aún no le encuentro pareja.

**Disclaimer****:**

Naruto, Akatsuki y todo lo demás, es propiedad de Kishi-sensei. Sólo la historia de este Fic es completamente mía.

**Aclaraciones de esta historia****:**

-Cuando digo Pain, me refiero a Tendo Pain (Yahiko) no a Nagato. Hagamos de cuenta que es como si estuviera vivo de verdad, con Rinnegan y todo.

-Nadie es taaaan serio.

-Konan es bastante simpática y Tendo Pain siendo el líder, no es taaaan malo y terrible.

-Sasori es de carne y hueso en algunas parte xD.

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**Capítulo II: La apuesta.**

* * *

Se podía apreciar a Hidan refunfuñando ya sentado en la mesa, con varios moretones en sus su cara y algunos rasguños, atado de pies y manos. Si bien estaba claro que amaba el dolor, odiaba que fueran los bastardos de sus compañeros quien se lo aplicara, era el colmo. Para variar Konan y el Líder se estaban tardando demasiado, en realidad solo llevaban esperando cinco minutos, pero se les hacían eternos con tanta delicia enfrente. El peliblanco se arrimó a una charola vacía que vio sobre la mesa para conseguir ver algo de su reflejo y lo único que logró fue disgustarse aún más.

\- ¡Oye, rubia!, ¡mira como me has dejado la cara!, ¡córtate esas garras!, ¡que a Pinocho le guste que le claves las uñas en la espalda mientras lo hacen no significa que puedas hacerlo con cualquiera, maldito bastardo!. ¡Y si, los he escuchado! - Vociferó Hidan, con una vena hinchada en su frente.

Sasori que estaba de espaldas a ellos lavándose las manos en la pileta de de allí, quedó estático al oír todo aquello. Todos; excepto el Jashinista y el artista; giraron a verlo, más bien, a ver su espalda, la cual tenía múltiples marcas de rasguños.

\- ¡¿Por qué rayos no sólo te callas?!, ¡Danna no tiene nada que ver, maldito infeliz, Un! - Contraatacó un enfurecido rubio. Claro que eso le había incomodado, pero vamos, no era una quinceañera - ¡Tu eres el menos indicado para venir a decirme algo! ¿Alguna vez te has escuchado gemir?, ¡pareces un animal a medio morir, imbécil!, ¡un!- Decía el artista muy burlón con unos fuertes tintes de desprecio.

Iba a protestar pero Kakuzu tosió ligeramente, llamando la atención de los presentes y Hidan se sonrojó levemente. Odiaba aquello, no podía creer que "la rubia" hubiera terminado la discusión con el ego por los cielos, y el con la dignidad por el suelo. Era demasiado macho como para aceptarlo, no como el otro que ya de por sí parecía mujer. Por otro lado, muy lejos de preocuparse por los artistas o los más sádicos de la organización, Kisame e Itachi mantenían una especie de charla muy amena.

\- Vamos Itachi-san, no seas aguafiestas, pregúntame algo - Reclamaba Kisame con un leve tono de emoción en su voz.

\- No hay nada que no sepa ya - Contestó monótono, es que ya sabía todo sobre el peliazul.

\- Debe haber algo, no tiene por que ser sobre mi oficio o mis técnicas, ¿sabes? - Eso había sonado muy raro para alguien como él, pero a fin de cuentas, sólo estaban "jugando" para pasar el rato.

\- Bien... - Pareció meditarlo por unos segundos y pasó a realizar la pregunta - ¿Porqué tu piel es tan pálida y azul?

\- Bueno, veras... - Nunca se lo había preguntado, bueno, en realidad si, pero no encontró una respuesta exacta - No lo sé... ¿simple genética? - Lanzó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

\- ¿Tus padres eran azules? o... ¿eres un híbrido? - La verdad es que el pelinegro se venía preguntando eso desde que lo conoció, ¿y qué mejor oportunidad para sacarse la duda ahora que estaban "jugando"?

\- Bueno, yo... creo que opto por la segunda opción, nunca conocí a mi padre, mi madre era una mujer común y corriente, pero un poco rara, era especialista en invocar cosas, sobre todo, tiburones. Quizá ella... bueno, tu sabes... - Insinuó incómodo.

\- Oh - Fue lo único que salió de la boca del Uchiha, ahora la pregunta "_¿Cómo habrá hecho?_" rondaba su cabeza.

\- ¿Tuviste pareja?, ¿cuántas tuviste? - Lo dudaba, pero igual le interesaba, además también era una duda personal.

\- Si, sólo una chica de mi Clan, era mi prometida - Respondió como quien no quiere la cosa, no le gustaba hablar temas con respecto a su Clan, pero tenía que pagar lo que le había preguntado a Kisame.

\- Oh, lo siento - Sentía que había metido la pata, sospechaba que el pelinegro no había masacrado a todo su Clan porque sí.

\- No importa, era un arreglo entre familias, nada con mi consentimiento - Dijo con un leve tono de resentimiento.

Al parecer una charla de juego, se había puesto un poco seria. Ensimismados, así se describía a esos dos en ese momento.

\- ¡Oigan, tórtolos!, ¿podrían desatarme? - Pidió con un tono poco sumiso a los que segundos atrás mantenían una charla, que por supuesto solo ellos oían.

Estos lo ignoraron completamente. Paseó su mirada a su alrededor... Kakuzu leía una revista, titulada "Cómo llegar a fin de mes", Sasori y Deidara tenían una pequeña discusión al lado de la pileta, el pelirrojo parecía quejarse de algo. Tobi... bueno, Tobi parecía dibujar... algo, sobre una hoja de papel, razón para que estuviera tan tranquilo.

\- Oye, Tobi... - Vio que el otro levantó la "mirada" en su dirección - Ven un segundo - El enmascarado dio la vuelta, y se acercó al de ojos lila.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hidan-san? - Preguntó inocentemente.

\- Desátame - Ordenó.

\- Está bien, Tobi es un buen chico - El más infantil metió la mano entre los pantalones del otro, sobresaltándolo.

\- ¡Oye! ¿qué estás haciendo? - Se quejó, lo estaba tocando más de la cuenta. Todo esto pasaba bajo la ahora, atenta mirada del Tesorero.

\- ¡Aquí está! - Deslizó su mano enguantada suavemente de nuevo por la piel, erizando al religioso - Tobi no lleva ninguno, así que le pide a Hidan-san, uno prestado - Había sacado un Kunai del bolsillo interior de su pantalón. Y entonces el albino volvió a respirar con normalidad.

Cortó las todas las sogas que lo amarraban y cuando el otro tuvo las manos libres le entregó el Kunai.

\- Bien, gracia... ahora vete - El enmascarado se alejó con una risita infantil.

El Jashinista se volvió a sentar correctamente, estaba tan hambriento, tamborileaba con los dedos el borde de la mesa para tratar de calmar un la ansiedad. Sentía una pesada mirada sobre él... sabía perfectamente de quien era y eso le erizaba hasta los pelos de la nuca. Toda esa tensión se acabó cuando escucharon la dulce risa de Konan por el corredor. Parecía que habían esperado una eternidad, pero en realidad solo habían pasado quince minutos.

\- Konan, eso huele muy bien - Decía sonriendo ligeramente el líder pasando al comedor, luego quitó toda expresión de su rostro y dirigió una mirada helada sobre su grupo, que después de que lo hubieran visto "reír" era muy poco convincente - ¿Se puede saber por que están casi todos semi-desnudos?

\- Oiga líder, no somos los únicos - Habló Hidan mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

\- No se repetirá otra vez - Se disculpó el Uchiha, pues él al igual que Kisame también estaban en calzones.

\- Lo mismo digo - Concordó el peliazul.

\- Ya, ya. Basta de disculpas, anden desnudos si quieren... no me interesa - Cortó Konan levemente sonrojada con unas palabra bastantes sorpresivas para todos.

\- Que pervertida, Un... - Murmuró Deidara con una sonrisa de lado para luego guiñarle un ojo a la ojimiel.

Un aura negra perteneciente al pelirrojo se extendió detrás del rubio, pero este poco corte le dio. Hidan, al otro lado de la mesa, tenía la boca por el suelo. No podía creerlo, "_¿Cómo lo hace?_" se preguntaba interiormente, no solo había admitido hacía un rato sin pudor alguno que era la puta de Sasori, si no que también se atrevía a hacerle ojitos a la chica de Pain, definitivamente el artista quería morir y no lo haría precisamente en una de sus explosiones.

\- ¿Quieres morir, mocoso? Una baja en la organización no generaría ningún problema, ¿sabes? - Amenazó Pain parándose frente a Konan.

\- Uy, lo siento líder, solo jugaba, no era mi intención coquetearle a tu chica, con Sasori no Danna me "da" y me sobra - Se excusó con respeto, luego se giró y dijo... - ¿Verdad Danna? - El interrogado le lanzó una mirada mortífera.

\- Si, si, lo que digas... Ya, desayunemos - Finalizó el asunto ya más calmado el pelinaranja.

\- Ya era hora - Contestó Kisame.

Itachi delicadamente tomó una bandeja de Dangos, la cual se negaba a compartirla con Kisame, no es que le dijera que no, simplemente gruñía cuando el otro acercaba la mano. Al fin y al cabo, terminó convidándolo con sólo dos míseros palillos. Hidan y Kakuzu totalmente satisfechos sorbían su café aún humeante, no se había enfriado en la espera, al contrario, había quedado a punto como para no quemarse la lengua al beberlo. Tobi con su máscara ligeramente hecha hacía un lado, imitaba a una Condesa bebiendo su descafeinado, incluso dejaba el meñique arriba y todo, Konan solo reía disimuladamente. Sasori bebía su té con delicadeza, disfrutando cada sorbo de esa maravillosa bebida que sabía al mismísimo paraíso, muy al contrario, Deidara bebía como si no hubiera un mañana, se acabó su taza en cuestión de segundos.

\- Konan, ¿queda más té? - Preguntó amablemente el rubio con inquietud.

\- ¡Claro! Por aya, debajo de aquella mesa - Dijo señalando un caldero sobre una pequeña plataforma de madera situado sobre el suelo, no tenía la cocina más lujosa pero se las ingeniaba donde poner las cosas. Vio al artista con intención de levantarse a ir a buscarlo pero lo frenó - No te levantes, yo iré por él, fui yo quien olvidó traerlo - Sonrió.

Konan se levantó de su banco y fue en dirección al caldero seguida por la atenta mirada del rubio y del pelinaranja, este último más bien vigilaba la mirada de Deidara. La Kunoichi obviamente se tubo que hincar en el suelo para tomar el bendito caldero de abajo de la mesa. El artista sin desaprovechar la situación afinó la mirada con un deje de perversión, hasta que sintió en su pierna un pellizco por parte del pelirrojo que disimuladamente le susurró "_Te están observando_". Automáticamente el rubio devolvió su mirada a la comida como si nunca hubiera visto nada. El líder, por otro lado luego de aburrirse de asesinar a su subordinado con la mirada, volvió la mirada hacia su compañera. Parecía que tenía alguna clase de inconveniente en su postura, lejos de eso, la panorámica de su compañero de habitación era perfecta.

\- ¡Ah-aaah!, ¡dueleeeh! - Resonó un fuerte gemido de la única mujer ahí presente, un gemido tan lastimero con tintes de inocencia que podía perfectamente interpretarse por otra cosa. Hidan, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara y Pain casi se ahogan con los bizcochitos de quesos tan sabrosos que estaban degustando, un hilo de sangre recorría desde las fosas nasales hasta resbalar por la barbilla de los ya nombrados. Para Pain quien "ocasionalmente" observaba cuando escuchó esa manifestación sonora, fue peor. Vio a su compañera contraerse y desplomarse sobre el suelo, con una expresión el el rostro que poco dejaba a la imaginación, o por lo menos, esa era su visión en ella - Pain... ven un segundo... - Susurró con desgano y la mejilla pegada al suelo, lo que logró inquietar mas al pelinaranja.

\- ¿Qué deseas Konan? - Preguntó arrodillándose a su lado, sin perder un solo detalle de su cuerpo.

\- Pain... ¡levántame, dios! - Dijo exasperada, no pensaba quedarse ahí de tapete todo el día.

\- Si, claro - Acató enseguida, acomodándola en sus brazos.

\- Acércate a la mesa por favor - Pidió cuando el líder ya estaba de pie.

\- Konan-san... ¿está bien? - Preguntó Tobi con un deje de tristeza.

\- Si, estoy bien. No te preocupes - Sonrió. Al ya estar casi sobre la mesa, se incorporó un poco en los brazos de Pain, y apoyando un brazo sobre el hombro de Sasori estiró el otro y colocó el caldero al lado de la taza de Deidara - ¡Aah-aaah!, ¡demonios! - Otra vez ese gemido, pero esta vez fue sobre los oídos de ambos artistas, quienes llevaron sus manso instintivamente hacia sus narices, con un fuerte rubor en el rostro - Ten Deidara, aquí está tu té, no te lo bebas tu sólo, que lo hice también para Sasori - Esa frase, con un tono entre dolido y cansado, solo complicó las cosas.

\- ¡C-como ordenes! - Balbuceó el rubio, si hacer movimiento alguno.

\- Ya puedes llevarme a nuestra habitación Pain, necesito que me ayudes con algo - Autorizó la peliazul, volviéndose a acomodar sobre su compañero, apoyando el rostro sobre su pecho desnudo, escuchando los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

\- ¡Suertudo! - Exclamó Hidan, que había torcido totalmente las palabras de la chica.

\- Cállate - Amenazó el pelinaranja caminando hacia el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación.

* * *

Silencio. Sólo escuchándose sus pasos, con su compañera en brazos, escuchando sus suspiros cansados, lo volvía loco. Sus latidos parecían un leve galopar que muy fuerte sonaba, al punto de retumbar en sus propios oídos. La amaba tanto, que creía que si moría ahora, volvería del inframundo sólo para volver a verla. Sus ojos se tornaron brillosos, mantenía la mirada al frente, pensaba que si la llegase a mirar a los ojos, no se resistiría a confesarle sus sentimientos. No se trataba de alguna clase de orgullo ni nada por el estilo, solamente que cada vez que quería hacerlo recordaba las palabras de la chica cuando rechazó a uno de los compañeros iniciales de la organización "_No tengo tiempo para amores hasta que se cumpla el sueño de Akatsuki_", tenía miedo a ser rechazado también, a perder su amistad. Es verdad que cada vez que la veía se moría de ganas por besarla, pero su cobardía no dejaba que liberase el nudo que llevaba en la la garganta hace tanto tiempo. Se moría de celos cuando los otros la miraban tan descaradamente, y envidiaba a Deidara por ser tan atrevido y directo en sus palabras aunque no fueran ciertas. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco, tal vez temía envejecer quedándose callado, o tal vez... sólo era un romántico enamorado.

Al llegar a la habitación, apenas empujó la puerta logrando que esta se abriera, dándose paso a su interior y cerrándola de igual manera. Dejo a su "amiga" sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Qué fue eso de aya en la cocina?... aún... ¿aún te duele? - Interrogó un poco nervioso.

\- Si... más o menos. Hace un par de días que vengo sintiendo una molestia en mi espalda, pero hoy, bueno... dolió enserio. Quizá sólo necesite dormir un poco - Informó con una sonrisa de lado ante la expectante mirada del otro - No hay que preocuparse.

\- No deberías tomarlo tan a la ligera - Dijo en una especie de regaño mientras se giraba a buscar algo en el cajón de la mesita de luz - Toma, podrías aplicarte esto, es bastante buena - Sugirió extendiéndole un frasco con una especie de ungüento dentro.

\- Oh, no sabía que "El Gran Pain" guardara ungüentos raros en su mesa de luz - Se mofó las ojimiel, sonrojando a su compañero, que resopló con falso enojo - Sólo bromeaba, gracias - Rió dulcemente.

A continuación, la Kunoichi comenzó a quitarse su polera azul oscuro. Luego de hacerlo y quedarse con una blusa bastante corta que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, también se la quitó. Su compañero ahí presente con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, con unos nervios que le erizaban hasta los pelos de la nuca, volteó su mirada. Una cosa era que ella lo viera desnudo a él -ya que a su parecer, su cuerpo no tenía nada llamativo como el cuerpo de una mujer-, pero otra muy diferente es que él la viera a ella.

\- K-Konan ¿qué haces? - Preguntó ruborizado.

\- Esa cosa no se va a pasar sola... Ya, voltea. No me he desnudado - Dijo restándole importancia a que de la cintura para arriba estaba solo en ropa interior.

\- Bien... - Fue girando su cabeza lentamente - ¡Estás... !

\- No seas infantil, ¡nos bañábamos juntos... ! - Interrumpió la queja de Pain.

\- ¡Pero eso fue hace muchos años!, ¡éramos niños! - Se quejó muerto de pena al recordar como Konan se burlaba de él y de su...

\- Bueno, si. Estamos un poco más crecidos pero... - Murmuró para ella, aunque lo suficientemente audible para el chico - Bueno ya, viérteme esa cosa en la espalda para que se me quite el dolor.

\- Está bien - Aceptó no muy confiado. Ya de por si, el estar sólo en pantalones, con ella casi desnuda... digamos que no le daba muy buena espina.

Abrió el dichoso frasco, y untó un poco de su contenido en sus tibios dedos. Dudosas, sus manos tomaron posición sobre la rígida espalda de la ojimiel, la cual estaba recostaba boca abajo en el mullido colchón. Primero aplicó un leve masaje tratando de por el amor de dios, concentrarse solamente en sus manos. Al minuto sintió como la chica relajaba su espalda, dando a entender que "confiaba" en él. Aferrando las manos a las caderas, fue haciendo círculos con sus pulgares donde ella le indicaba. Miró el rostro de su compañera, la cual tenia los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa boba de pura satisfacción en su rostro. De alguna manera, se llegó a sentir cómodo y hasta feliz. Hace mucho que no pasaba algún momento íntimo con Konan, no a esa clase de "intimidad", sino a cuando estaban ellos dos solos, disfrutando la compañía del otro hablando o bromeando como si fueran un par de niños. Ensimismado así como estaba, una voz le llamó la atención.

\- Oye Pain... ¿qué sientes por mi? - Preguntó la peliazul como quien no quiere la cosa, sobresaltando a su compañero - No estas obligado a responder, es que solo tenía curiosidad.

\- Curiosidad, ¿eh?... esto es algo demasiado cursi, pero intentaré responder bien - Contestó fingiendo desinterés, mientras seguía aplicando el masaje.

\- Si me lo dices, yo también te diré - Propuso, incentivando al otro.

Se irguió y se sentó de frente a su acompañante. Rolando los ojos, se cubrió con una sábana al ver la negativa en la mirada del otro.

\- Bien... yo... te adoro y de verdad, no sé que haría sin ti... eso sería como un "Te quiero" ¿verdad? - Dijo sonriendo y ruborizado, nervioso al ser observado y a la vez de igual forma, se sentía en paz - Oh, dios... eso fue muy cursi Konan - Rió suavemente, como hace tanto que no lo hacía.

**\- Creo que fuiste bastante sincero, y si, fue cursi** \- Rió emocionada, se sentía como una niñita enamorada, mira que escuchar eso cuando ya casi lo daba todo por perdido, se sentía eufórica **\- Pero, me hizo muy feliz... creo que mereces que te diga la verdad... yo también, te quiero... pero, de otra forma...** \- El pelinaranja no supo como interpretar ese cambio de tono, el sólo le había dicho "Te quiero" no "Te amo", pero de igual manera, sintió una leve punzada en su corazón, quizá se trataba del tan temido rechazo - **Siento algo por ti, algo que va más aya... el problema es que mi "querer" no es igual al tuyo, tu me quieres, pero... yo... creo que te amo, Pain... no puedo evitarlo. He vivido con eso desde hace mucho, no importa si no me correspondes... yo solo quería que lo supie...**

No pudo terminar, ya que el chico se abalanzó sobre ella en un abrazo, cargado de emociones reprimidas desde tiempos inmemorables. Ella correspondió inmediatamente, soltando un par de lágrimas de felicidad, quería que ese momento durara para siempre. De repente se volvían a sentir vivos en esa organización que sólo arrastraba la muerte, se sentían vivos y... felices.

\- Yo también te amo Konan, pero... tenía miedo... soy un idiota - Le susurró al oído con tono decaído.

\- No digas eso... me siento feliz con sólo saber que me quieres - Refugió el rostro en su pecho, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo con aires de soñadora.

Se quedaron así por largo rato. El pelinaranja divagaba en cualquier pensamiento posible mientras acariciaba su cabello, se sentía dichoso. Recordando lo sucedido con Deidara, el ego se le elevó por los cielos, había ganado, de alguna forma ya era como si estuviera con Konan ¿no es así?, era suya. Apartó esa idea de su mente así como había llegado, lo último que quería era cometer alguna estupidez ahora que la chica le correspondía. Ya no eran unos niños, tampoco adolescentes, vamos, tenían casi treinta años, ya era hora. Si sus subordinados se enteraran de su vida privada, sería el hazme reír por los siglos de los siglos. Konan quizá ya hubiera tenido sus respectivas experiencias en eso, era de saberse ya que era muy lista, pero él... bueno, digamos que también era muy inteligente pero demasiado inocente, por no decir otra cosa. Tenía miedo y se sentía terriblemente ridículo por eso.

Sintió como los brazos de su compañera aflojaron el agarre muy pero muy suave... se había quedado dormida. Con cuidado la movió dejándola debajo de las mantas, no vaya a ser que se resfriara así como estaba. Verla ahí, dormida, con su cabello ligeramente desordenado, su rostro tan angelical, sus labios... de repente se le antojaron más que nunca. Se acercó lento y seguro, un solo roce de sus labios, un beso de niños... un beso robado. Con tal sensación de de éxtasis, vistió una camisa un poco abrigada, y salió inmediatamente de la habitación. Dios, se sentía tan feliz que ya no lograba poder hacerse el serio frente a los demás. Volvió al comedor, necesitaba cerciorarse de que no hubiera una batalla campal allí.

* * *

\- Oigan, ¿qué me dicen? ¿apostamos o no? - Propuso el peliplata.

\- ¿Y a qué se supone que apostaremos? - Preguntó Kisame.

\- A que esta noche, el líder sacará la lotería con el premio más grande de toda la historia - Anunció confianzudo.

\- ¿Cómo, a que te refieres? Un - Preguntó sin entender del todo el rubio.

\- Si serás ingenua, rubia - Resopló con desdén - Esta noche Pain va a tener una buena sesión de sexo, ¿acaso no viste su rostro? por poco y le suplica que se lo haga allí mismo - Rió con la perversión pintada en la cara - Apuesto a que así será. Rubia... ¿apuestas a favor o en contra?

\- En contra, Un - Respondió seco. No sabiendo muy bien porqué, la idea de que hablara así de Konan le desagradó.

\- Nada de apuestas, primero tendrán que pagarme una licencia si quieren hacer algo así aquí - Protestó el Tesorero.

\- ¿Licencia? jajaja, ¿qué crees? ¿qué la "súper cueva" de Pain es un jodido burdel? - Se burló el Jashinista.

\- Escuchen, propongo que si el maldito de Hidan pierde la apuesta, además de pagarnos, tendrá que sacar de su bolsillo la mitad del monto de lo apostado entre todos y dártelo a ti, Kakuzu - Propuso el artista explosivo.

\- De acuerdo, hagan sus apuestas - Exclamó motivado el moreno.

\- Pero que vendido eres, maldito tacaño - Refunfuñó - Y si yo gano, tu te vestirás como una ramera toda una semana y dejaras a Pinocho en celibato mientras eso pase - Hizo su propuesta contraria.

\- ¡Hecho! - Contestó con una sonrisa de superioridad, restándole importancia.

Algo le decía que iba a ganar, sospechaba que Pain no era de esos que andaban de burdel en burdel o rompiendo corazones de pueblo en pueblo. Ahora que lo recordaba, cuando salían casi todos de fiesta al mismo burdel de siempre, jamás los acompañaba, diciendo que no podía perder tiempo en esas cosas, pero ahora resulta que si podía perder el tiempo observando a Konan a toda hora. Una idea fugaz le cruzó la mente, pero la descartó enseguida, eso era imposible. Si se consideraba a él mismo medianamente bueno en eso, Pain que casi le doblaba la edad debería ser un experto.

\- Mocoso, ¿qué pasa si pierdes? Sabes que no cumplirás con eso - Cuestionó el marionetista algo molesto.

\- Esta vez estoy seguro de que ganaré, Un - Se acercó al oído de su Danna - No te deberías preocuparte por "eso", kukuku - Sabía que eso no serviría para convencerlo del todo, así que optó por hacerle una pequeña mentirita - Además, el Líder es... - El pelirrojo al escuchar lo último casi se desmaya.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡¿Y tu cómo diablos sabes algo como eso?! - Preguntó exaltadísimo el pelirrojo - No te creo.

\- Un día lo invité a beber y me lo confesó mientras estaba borracho. Ayá tú si me crees o no, yo solo digo la verdad, Un - Una mentira sobre otra, si su Danna abría la boca estaba muerto, pero dudó mucho que lo hiciera si quería conservar su vida.

\- Bien, supongamos que es cierto - Dijo ya más calmado - Pero no quiero volver a oír algo que se le parezca, no me involucres en tus secretitos con el Lider - Advirtió amenazante.

\- Esta bien - Suspiró calmado.

\- Si ya terminaron su discusión matrimonial, ¿me harían el jodido favor de poner su dinero en la bolsa? - Cuestionó hastiado el peliplata.

\- Bien, que empiecen las apuestas - Anunció Kakuzu con un tono que hasta parecía contento.

\- En contra - Reiteró el rubio.

\- A favor - Dijo burlesco Hidan.

\- En contra - Soltaron al unísono Kisame e Itachi.

\- En contra, no creo que eso suceda - Dijo Sasori calmadamente.

\- ¡A favor! - Exclamó Tobi - No se que estén apostando, pero Tobi no quiere dejar a Hidan-san solito - Ante tal explicación, por poco y casi todos se echan a reír.

\- Bien, si el Lider llegara a tener sexo con Konan esta noche, todo el dinero será repartido entre Hidan y Tobi... y tu Deidara, tendrás que cumplir tu parte del trato - Explicó la pautas el tesorero - En cambio, si "eso" no ocurre, el dinero se repartirá entre los que apostaron en contra... y tu Hidan, me pagarás la mitad del monto total de la apuesta, que serían... unos mil quinientos ryos - Concluyó terminando de contar el dinero.

\- Maldito avaro de mierda - Refunfuñó - Si, lo haré, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

Todos muy concentrados en sus actividades ilegales, formando una ronda alrededor de una bolsa con dinero, como quien hiciera una apuesta a una riña de gallos, no se percataron de la presencia del pelinaranja que los fulminaba con la mirada desde la entrada de la cocina, había oído todo. Se lo esperaba del religioso y del rubio, pero jamas pensó que hasta el callado Uchiha se pusiera de acuerdo en algo así.

\- Oigan ustedes, bola de babosos - Los llamó "amablemente" - ¿Qué diablos creen que hacen? - Todos se congelaron en el instante.

\- Pues una apuesta, ¿qué no vez? - Decía el peliplata de espaldas ignorando su presencia - Apostábamos a que si te tiras o no a Konan esta no... che - Casi se le cae el pelo del susto, y rápidamente se volteó a enfrentar su destino.

\- ¿Ah, si?... Pues yo también apostaré - Dijo para sorpresa de todos - Y también agregaré una consecuencia si pierdes... Tendrás que admitir que te gusta por detrás, enfrente de todos. Ah, y le daré vía libre a Kakuzu para que te use a su antojo - Terminó con una sonrisa triunfal.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta sin podérselo creer, ¿ese era de verdad su frío Líder?

\- ¿C-c-cómo te atreves? - Dijo estupefacto, más porque ahora si llegaba a perder, de verdad le costaría más caro que cualquier otra cosa.

\- ¡Usted es el mejor! - Elogió el moreno de buena gana, visualizando un premio muy pero muy apetitoso.

\- Así son las apuesta - Le contestó fríamente al albino - Eso te enseñará a no involucrarnos en ellas - Continuó, refiriéndose a Konan y a él.

Luego de eso, todos optaron por dispersarse y volver a sus respectivas habitaciones. En la cocina no quedaba más que Pain mirando la mesa llena de platos y tazas vacías "_Malditos angurrientos, ¡no me dejaron nada!_" Pensó. Luego un bulto le llamó la atención en la repisa, llevó una silla hasta el lugar y se paró en ella. Si él era alto, la repisa lo estaba aún más. Tomo aquello y bajó de allí en un salto, caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó en una silla. Haciendo un poco de lugar en la superficie colocó el extraño y tibio paquete encima y lo desenvolvió. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que había otro paquete dentro, pero este tenía una nota encima "_Este es el verdadero 'Especial' que quiero que pruebes. De: Konan. Para: Pain_". Sus ojos brillaron de la emoción, bendita fuera esa mujer tan atenta, su estómago tembló de felicidad (y de hambre también xD). Desnudó lo que fuera que la peliazul le había preparado y se llevó un trozo a la boca para luego maravillarse con el sabor. Aquello era un especie de tarta de manzana y canela, con un singular gusto a caramelo en la masa. ¡Dios! jamás había probado algo así, básicamente su dieta consistía en té, Dangos, arroz, Ramen y más Dangos. Más tarde felicitaría a la ojimiel pero primero acabaría con esa delicia. Luego de terminar con eso, se limpió los labios con el dorso de su mano y dibujó una sonrisa sobre ellos.

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**Continuará...**

**.**

**Esta vez me quedó mucho más largo que el primero, ya que no he actualizado hace bastante, decidí hacerlo así.**

**Comenten si les gustó el capítulo o no con un simple "ME GUSTA" o "NO ME GUSTA".**

**¡Please!**

**Atte: IsUa-sAn.**


	3. Hazlo

**Género:**

Humor - Romance - Parodia (Vah, no sé) - Drama muy poquito - "Yaoi y no Yaoi" xD

**Parejas:**

\- Yahiko &amp; Konan - Sasori &amp; Deidara - Kakuzu &amp; Hidan - Kisame &amp; Itachi - A Tobi aún no le encuentro pareja.

**Disclaimer****:**

Naruto, Akatsuki y todo lo demás, es propiedad de Kishi-sensei. Sólo la historia de este Fic es completamente mía.

**Aclaraciones de esta historia****:**

-Cuando digo Pain, me refiero a Tendo Pain (Yahiko) no a Nagato. Hagamos de cuenta que es como si estuviera vivo de verdad, con Rinnegan y todo.

-Nadie es taaaan serio.

-Konan es bastante simpática y Tendo Pain siendo el líder, no es taaaan malo y terrible.

-Sasori es de carne y hueso aún xD.

**Notas del Capítulo:**

Este capítulo se centra totalmente en Pain y Konan.

ATENCIÓN: "Contiene un par de escenas eróticas" (pero igual están bien suaves. ¡Vah! ni siquiera sé porqué puse la alerta).

Pain es el Uke xD (Si, lo sé, Konan es una lokilla 3:D, en otro capítulo quizá relate algo de un Pain salvaje o algo así).

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**Capítulo III: .**

* * *

Pain con la dicha pintada en el rostro, se dirigía a su habitación cuando de repente comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo manaba demasiado calor. No recordaba muy bien la última vez que había tenido fiebre, pero si sabia que había desterrado a sus subordinados de la cueva por una semana mandándolos a una estúpida misión, no quería que lo vieran en esas fachas, "_perdería respeto_".

Pero ese no era el caso, se sentía demasiado sensible y no enfermo. Se recostó en una pared para tratar de estabilizarse pero se incorporó de inmediato al reaccionar su espalda desnuda e hirviendo con la fría superficie. Su visión estaba nublada levemente y su respiración un poco agitada. Se veía tan fiero con el ceño fruncido, y tan vulnerable al mismo tiempo. En eso se oyen unos pasos por el corredor, trata de controlar su respiración y pararse correctamente. Para alivio suyo, era su amiga quien venía ahí. Mandó al diablo su postura y apoyó un brazo sobre la pared para mantenerse de pie.

\- ¡Pain! - Se acercó hasta él preocupada - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada, sólo estoy un poco cansado - Mintió, no quería ni que lo tocara, su cuerpo no estaba normal - ¿A dónde ibas? - Preguntó cambiando de tema.

\- Deidara me despertó mientras llamaba a la habitación - Comentó - Le abrí, y me agradeció la comida, también me habló de unas aguas termales muy cerca de aquí. Dijo que intentara ir, que sería muy bueno para mi dolor de espalda - Sonrió al recordar la vergüenza del rubio mientras le decía todo aquello, y le comentaba que él ya había ido una vez con su Danna.

\- Oh, que bueno - Suspiró desganado, y un poco celoso.

\- ¿Quiere ir? - Lo invitó con una sonrisa - Dijiste que estabas cansado, también te podría ayudar ¿sabes?

\- Claro - Respondió sin pensar.

\- ¡Qué bueno que vengas! - Dijo alegre, desenvolviendo el bulto negro que llevaba debajo del brazo.

\- Oye, no es justo, lo tenías planeado... ¿si hubiera dicho que no, me arrastrarías a ir? - Bromeó poniéndose su capa, la cual le había entregado la peliazul.

\- No, ¿cómo crees? jamás haría algo así - Dijo sarcástica mientras le abrochaba la capa de arriba hacia abajo.

\- Si tu lo dices - Rió.

Su sonrisa se esfumó cuando divisó el valle de los pechos de la peliazul por el cuello mal abrochado de la capa de esta misma. Otra vez su cuerpo tembló. No es que fuera un pervertido oportunista, el asunto es que ahora mismo se encontraba muy sensible a ese tipo de cosas. A decir verdad, ya se había sentido así antes y supo mantenerse bajo control, pero nada se comparaba con esto. Su compañera se incorporó de nuevo y le tomó la mano, arrastrándolo con ella hacía las afueras de su escondite. El roce de su ropa con su cuerpo le molestaba de sobremanera, le empeoraba la situación, y la visión de cierta chica balanceando sus caderas al compás de su caminar delante de sus ojos, no pasaba desapercibido.

Al salir de la cueva, siguieron caminando sin dirigirse la palabra, y no por mucho ya que a menos de cien metros lograron ver el vapor de aquellas aguas. Konan notó que el pelinaranja caminaba un poco chueco, y medio encorvado, con su rostro hecho un poema. Decidió ignorar su sonrojada expresión de agonía y aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos. Cuando el líder vio el agua ante sus ojos, se soltó de la mano de su compañera, y con una rapidez digna de admirar se desvistió y sumergió en el agua dejándose ver solamente de su boca para arriba.

Por otro lado la Kunoichi soltó una risita por la actitud tan infantil de su compañero. Su timidez no iba a impedir que siguiera con su plan y como quien no quiere la cosa, comenzó a desvestirse sin apartar la mirada de su amigo, no quería perderse ni un detalle. Ya la había hecho esperar demasiado, para ser sinceros casi diez años. Quedando totalmente desnuda, a pasos lentos fue entrando al la tibia agua y por supuesto, se fue acercando al saco de nervios que era su compañero. A esa altura del partido, no sabía si su mirada estaba igual que siempre o le brillaba lo pervertida en ella, ya no le importa.

\- ¿Por qué tan tenso?... Pain - Comentó con un falso tono de desinterés.

\- No lo sé, me siento extraño... creo que me cayó mal el desayuno - Contestó nervioso por la cercanía de la chica.

\- Ya veo, eso pasa cuando comes muy deprisa... - Siguió con su tono de desinterés - Terminaste rápido, ¿no es así? - Comentó cargada de doble sentido, el cual no pasó desapercibido.

\- Si, tenía hambre y eso vagos no me habían dejado nada, pero luego encontré tu... - Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, como acordándose de algo - Oh, gracias por la tarta, estaba deliciosa - Sonrió encantado rememorando el sabor.

\- ¿Ah, si? me alegra que te aya gustado - Dijo aún más cerca. Pain retrocedió pero una inoportuna y gigante roca interrumpió su ruta de escape.

\- Oye, no te... - Pero la chica lo silenció, posando su dedo índice sobre sus labios - No es adecuado - Dijo volteando su mirada avergonzado, ningún hombre actuaría así, pero bueno, él era diferente.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿a qué le temes? Solo quiero un abrazo - Dijo infantil.

\- Bien - Suspiró y pasó un brazo por su espalda cuidándose de no tocar mucho. Si bien siempre quiso hacerlo, no estaba acostumbrado a dar esa clase de muestras afectivas.

La peliazul se recostó en su hombro y dio un largo suspiro. Luego de estar un buen rato en un reconfortante silencio, alzó su mano del agua y con un dedo comenzó a trazar lineas invisibles en el pecho del pelinaranja. Este permanecía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento. Sintió un beso en su barbilla, y luego otros le siguieron hasta llegar a su boca. Entreabrió sus ojos y se giró acortando más la distancia entre ellos. La ojimiel era quien dominaba, ella era la experta, dedujo Pain al ver la confianza en sus movimientos. Mientras él trataba de que no notara su inexperiencia con besos cortos, suaves y sobre todo dulces, ella se debatía entre comerse a su enamorado como alguna rara especie de animal o morirse de ternura. La chica no muy conforme, quería avivar las llamas y fue entonces cuando profundizó el beso, Pain trataba de seguirle el ritmo, pero ¡rayos, estaba muy nervioso!. Al separarse por falta de aire, el pelinaranja se limitó a quedarse con los ojos entrecerrados y con un fuerte rubor en la cara. Su compañera no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya lo besaba de nuevo, pero esta vez logró arrinconarlo del todo. En un parpadeo su compañera se le había situado encima con una pierna a cada lado. El chico rogaba por que aquello semi-despierto que había logrado controlar el rato que estuvo solo en el agua, no se le ocurriera volver a despertar. Por otro lado, la Kunoichi comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello y alguna que otra mordida, su compañero sólo se dejaba hacer, soltando un par de gemidos roncos y entrecortados.

\- C-creo que... deberíamos... detenernos... no sé que pueda llegar a pasar luego - Dijo agitado. Esa fue la escena más erótica de toda su vida, pero no quería terminarla ahí, sino en algún otro lugar.

\- No tienes idea de lo sexy que te ves así, no sabes lo que me provoca verte así - Murmuró con un tono sensual solo para ellos dos.

\- Konan... por favor, eso que dices me hace sentir extraño - Replicó con tono quejoso y tambaleante.

\- ¿Ah, si? pero... extraño ¿de qué forma? - Estaba jugando con él.

\- Tu sabes... - Rodó los ojos - Muy... caliente - ¡Dios, se moría de vergüenza! "_Y ella ahí... como si nada, atentando contra mi cuerpo de manera tan..._ ".

\- ¡Oh vamos Pain, no te hagas! - Se separó abruptamente para mirarlo a los ojos, muy pero muy divertida - Pareces una quinceañera.

\- Lo siento - Murmuró apenado.

\- ¡¿Ves?! Mírate... - Decía lamiéndose los labios - Levántate... nos vamos - Su rostro mostró una expresión seria.

Él solo la siguió. Se vistieron y se fueron del lugar. El pelinaranja creía que su compañera se había enojado por su actitud de niña al afrontar un poco de cariño "cuerpo a cuerpo", pero en realidad la ojimiel solo iba al frente para que él, su ahora pareja no viera su constante babeo. Parecía que retornaban a su escondite. Al entrar a la cueva, la chica aumentó su velocidad y prácticamente lo llevaba a rastras. Pasando casi corriendo por el "comedor" prosiguieron por el pasillo de las habitaciones, para luego al llegar al final de este, entrar a la suya. La chica con su expresión seria lo empujó a la cama, y comenzó a desvestirse. Pain recostado sobre la cama miraba a su compañera boquiabierto, la dulce Konan que conoció hasta la mañana de ese mismo día había cambiado, estaba irreconocible. Sabía lo que pasaría, pero nunca se imaginó que sería ella quien lo empezara, y mucho menos "así".

En los ojos de la ojimiel se leía claramente "_Tu y yo, aquí y ahora_". No iba a negar que estaba nerviosa, pero por eso mismo había inducido en su propio té un potente afrodisíaco, no vaya a ser que cuando estuvieran a punto, le diera pena y echara para atrás, además sintió que sin tal sustancia jamás le daría el valor de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Ko... nan... - Pronunció estupefacto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- Lamento que las cosas tengan que ser así, Pain... pero no nací para ser sacerdotisa - Comentó con expresión nula en sus ojos pero aún así con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios - Sólo espera... voy a hacerte temblar.

Se posicionó a horcajadas sobre el y descendió su rostro hasta la frente del pelinaranja plantándole un delicado beso allí.

\- Hazlo - Susurró cerrando los ojos con una leve sonrisa, el dueño del Rinnegan.

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Ya sé, ya sé... me quedó súper-OOC ._. (Y se los corté en la mejor parte, o eso creo yo).**

**Pero yo siempre pensé que si Yahiko (Pain) y Konan tenían una relación, la que llevaría los pantalones sería Konan.**

**Me excedí un poco, lo sé... pero no me hallo a la peliazul de sumisa, y mucho menos de tímida.**

**Por favor, un simple Review con un "Me gusta" o "No me gusta" (No pido mucho :D).**

**Pero ahora si, si tienen alguna sugerencia para el siguiente capítulo o algo que quieren que cambie, háganmelo saber.**

**El siguiente capítulo es algo decisivo para sus respectivas personalidades, por eso pregunto.**

**Sin mas que decir, nos estamos leyendo.**

**Atte: IsUa-sAn.**


	4. ¡Gané!

**ATENCIÓN:** "No contiene un par de escenas eróticas, ¡TODO EL CAPÍTULO ES UNA ESCENA ERÓTICA" Ò_Ó.

Ya saben que en este Fic, además de ser un hombre rudo, Pain también es un hombre sensible (no me maten por eso).

Es la primera vez que escribo una escena sobre sexo, y la verdad que es difícil escribir algo así cuando tienes experiencia-cero.

Por eso la demora, tuve que quemarme las neuronas para imaginármelo todo y que quedara algo coherente como mínimo.

En fin, a leer.

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**Capítulo III: ¡Gané!.**

* * *

Luego de que el pelinaranja soltara aquella orden, que más bien parecía una súplica, con una pasión desbordante la chica se apoderó de sus labios. Primero suave como si los acariciara, quería recordar ese momento como algo especial. Luego mordió el labio inferior de su acompañante y este no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Poco a poco, ella se introdujo en su boca marcándole un ritmo condenadamente lento. A simple vista podía observarse la inexperiencia de ambos, pero aún así no titubeaban en avanzar. Las lenguas pasaron a danzar al compás de sus respiraciones, y en un arrebato de pasión el inexperto muchacho se afianzó de las caderas de la ojimiel atraiéndola más hacia sí, arrancándole un ahogado gemido.

Hace rato ya que su capa y pantalón habían volado a algún rincón de la habitación, y ahora con solamente su ropa interior cubriéndolo de su desnudez se sentía un poco ansioso. No podía ver más allá de su pecho porque su compañera se encargaba deliciosamente de obstruirle la vista con sus firmes y inmaculados pechos, pero podía sentir una terrible incomodidad en su zona íntima. La chica, por otro lado, se entretenía jugando con la piel del cuello de su víctima. Besaba, mordía y lamía a su antojo. Numerosas marcas violáceas ya se dejaban ver por todo su cuello, hombros y pecho. Se deleitaba acariciando aquellos no muy marcados pero firmes abdominales.

La peliazul comenzó a sentir sus rodillas un poco cansadas, sumándole todo el ajetreo emocional opto por sentarse encima del abdomen del líder de la organización, sin apoyar todo su peso, por supuesto. Haciéndose a hacia atrás para tener un mejor ángulo de visión sobre el cuerpo ajeno, su trasero se topó con la rigidez del chico. Esté soltó un ronco gemido y sus manos en las caderas de Konan apretaron un poco más fuerte. La Kunoichi abrió los ojos sorprendida, si bien había estado suspirando y soltando alguno que otro gemido desde que comenzaron, nada se comparaba a ese "rugido"... _"Así que ahí está tu punto débil"_ pensó con una sonrisa cómplice, debía hacer lo que prometió. Cambiando automáticamente de posición, se situó entre las piernas del chico dejando a la vista de ambos, el bulto entre sus piernas cubierto por una blanca tela. Estiró el brazo hasta la mesa de luz y sacó un objeto del cajón que el pelinaranja no pudo identificar. Cuando la ojimiel lo empuñó cerca de sus piernas, logró verlo. Era lo que parecía un mango de metal. De pronto sus compañera apretó un botón y de este se extendió una hoja de doble filo. Sólo se trataba de una navaja... "_¡¿Una navaja?!_" sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que acercaba eso a SU zona y por una segundo creyó que entraría en pánico.

Con una maestría digna de admirar, la peliazul tiró de la dichosa tela hacia arriba y con un rápido corte, desgarró aquella prenda blanca dejando a su compañero totalmente desnudo. Arrojando la navaja y lo que sea que quedara de la ropa interior de su compañero a un lado de la cama, se encorvó sobre su palpitante erección observando todo con suma atención. Acarició aquello con sumo cuidado, y Pain volvió a gemir, entonces lo envolvió con su mano y emprendió un movimiento suave de arriba hacia abajo. El chico no paraba de suspirar, por lo visto, trataba de contenerse. La joven al verlo tan excitado, decidió que se sentiría aún mejor si lo hacía con su lengua, crearía una sensación mejor a su parecer.

El del Rinnegan estaba que no se las creía, ¿cómo podía haberse perdido de esa sensación por tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no lo había intentado antes? La respuesta era simple, jamás se imaginó que hacer "eso" se sintiera tan bien, es decir, la guerra mantenía su mente ocupada todo el tiempo, además de que nunca tubo el valor para encarar su sentimientos frente a la chica que quería, esa que ahora se encontraba entre sus piernas, dándole un enorme placer. La sensación húmeda en su virilidad no tardo en llegar. La lengua de su pareja recorría toda la extensión de su miembro, lamida tras lamida, creía que perdería la cordura. Sus gemidos roncos y profundos salían libremente de su garganta, ya no podía contenerse. Sus manos fuertemente arraigadas a las sábanas a su alrededor, sus piernas flexionadas y abiertas, y su espalda arqueada. Mientras su compañera engullía aquello en su boca, él no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera retorcerse de placer. Se sentía al límite, y sus cadera parecieron cobrar vida en un instintivo y ligero vaivén, se sentía un poco avergonzado por este hecho, pero aún así, no era como si pudiera detenerlo. Sus caderas se detuvieron con un último y fuerte movimiento y entonces se sintió desfallecer, una enorme corriente de calor bajó por su vientre hasta su miembro, y se derramó allí... en la boca de su amante.

Konan, con un poco de morbo, escupió aquel viscoso y blanquecino líquido de extraño sabor. Volvió a sentarse derecha en la cama y se dispuso a observar a su compañero. Este desplomado como estaba, sin fuerzas, su pecho subiendo y bajando en una respiración agitada e irregular, su cara roja mirara por donde se la mirara, el sudor perlando toda su piel, ese cabello naranja que tanto amaba todo desordenado y sus ojos... sus ojos entrecerrados que le devolvían la mirada con vergüenza... recordaría esa escena por el reto de su vida.

\- Lamento eso - Dijo cuando logró normalizar un poco su respiración, refiriéndose al haberse corrido en su boca.

\- ... - Ella solo sonrió y lo miró enternecida - ¿Quieres que sigamos? - Dijo cambiando su expresión a una más... "salvaje".

\- Si, es solo que... - Trató de decir mientras de incorporaba y sentaba en la cama.

\- Shhh - Lo interrumpió, adivinando lo que iba a decir - Vamos, no debe ser tan difícil para ti... los demás lo hacen todo el tiempo - Y le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¡Lo sé! - Exclamó sonrojado, maldiciendo a todos sus subordinados mentalmente - Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda - Susurró apenas audible, cerrando sus ojos, totalmente avergonzado.

Algo en su mente hizo "click" y su rostro mostró una expresión nueva para la ojimiel. Con una sonrisa ladeada y la mirada un poco lujuriosa, decidió dejar libre a ese adolescente calenturiento que él mismo había encerrado ya hace mucho tiempo. Se abalanzó sobre ella, atrapando sus labios en cuestión de segundos, invirtiendo la posición anterior, sin resistencia alguna. Acariciaba sus prominentes curvas con deseo mientras llenaba su cuello de descontinuos besos dejando alguna que otra mordida. La peliazul se limitaba a jadear y acariciar desde su espalda hasta su firme trasero, cosa que no pasó por desapercibido. Tenía a su mejor amigo entre sus piernas, besándola y tocándola como nadie lo había hecho y la idea de que pronto consumarían tal acto, la sensación que sentía en ese momento, no se comparaba en nada a todas la veces que se había imaginado haciendo cosas sucias con su líder... si, su líder, porque si bien eran amigos de toda la vida y compañeros de "oficio", en este momento no se le ocurría otra palabra para referirse a él que no fuese "líder". Su tacto le quemaba, se sentía en llamas, su compañero ya se había corrido antes pero ella no, todo ese calor acumulado la hacía desfallecer. En un arrebato de pasión, pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del pelinaranja y atrajo su oído hasta sus labios.

\- Ahora Pain - Susurró moviendo levemente sus caderas hacia arriba rozando sus intimidades.

\- Está bien - Murmuró acalorado.

\- Te quiero dentro - Le dijo suciamente al oído, mordiéndole la oreja.

Esa proposición tan subida de tono terminó por encenderlo completamente. Si tenía alguna duda sobre lo que debía hacer ahora, se había esfumado, que fuera lo que el Dios Shinobi quisiera. Algo nervioso, tomó su endurecido miembro y lo posicionó en la entrada de la chica, conectó su mirada con ella un breve instante, no encontrando signo de negación, se introdujo en ella muy despacio. Se sentía apretado allí dentro, pero la sensación era asombrosa. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar pero de inmediato los abrió no queriendo perderse la reacción de su compañera.

\- ¡Ahg...! - Soltó un quejido ahogado de dolor, para luego cubrirse con un brazo el rostro escondiendo un par de lágrimas que le corrieron por el rabillo del ojo.

\- ¡K-Konan, lo siento, fui muy brusco, y-ya me salgo! - Horrorizado vio un poco de sangre salía de allí.

\- ¡No!... ya... se me pasará - Dijo con la voz algo quebrada, cruzando sus piernas para retenerlo donde estaba.

\- Pero estás sangran... do... - Se detuvo en seco - ... Yo creí que tu ya...

\- ... - Negó moviendo levemente la cabeza.

Konan trataba de normalizar su respiración, tenía que eliminar ese incómodo dolor en su entrepierna rápido. No podía tenerlo esperando ahí todo el día. Iba a decirle que siguiera cuando sintió agua mojando su pecho. Miró hacía arriba y vio que Pain lloraba, ¡¿estaba llorando?! pero... ¿por qué? Es decir, la que tenía una extremidad, bastante grande a decir verdad, introducida a su cuerpo era ella. Era extraño.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? - Dijo tomándole el rostro entre sus manos, con una leve risita por lo irónico de la situación.

\- Estoy emocionado - Murmuró, creía que si alzaba la voz de su boca saldría un tono poco digno de un hombre. Entonces escuchó la leve risa de la chica - No te burles - Refunfuñó con la voz temblorosa.

\- Pereces una quinceañera - Rió melodiosamente.

\- Que mala eres - Dijo sonriendo, mientras se limpiaba la cara con el dorso de la mano. No podía enojarse con ella.

\- Solo bromeaba... - Dejó de reír y lo besó - Ya puedes... moverte - Y le sonrió.

\- ... - Lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír como un idiota y mirarla enternecido.

Se movió lentamente hacia atrás, sin perderse ni un detalle del rostro de su compañera, quería asegurarse de que en verdad se sintiera bien. No veía ningún nuevo signo de dolor, así que prosiguió con un ligero vaivén. Por un momento creyó que estaba muerto y que eso en realidad era el paraíso, más los suaves gemidos que emergían desde las profundidades de la garganta de su chica le decían que estaba más vivo que nunca. Aumentó la velocidad un poco más, y el típico sonido de dos cuerpos chocándose en pleno acto sexual no se hizo esperar.

\- Ahh... más... rápido... - Soltó entre jadeos. La vista se le nublaba de placer - ¡Vamos, Pain! - Exclamó empujando ella misma sus caderas contra las opuestas.

\- Mmmh - Emitió un ronco gemido, dando cada vez estocadas más fuertes y profundas, perdiendo la poca delicadeza que le quedaba. Ya tenía bastante claro que la ojimiel no estaba sufriendo para nada, es más, le acababa de gritar que fuera más rápido.

\- ¡Dios! - Gritó mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del Akatsuki.

No tenían idea de cuanto duraría aquello normalmente, pero si sabían que lo suyo estaba por culminar. Demasiado calor, parecía que el galope desaforado de sus corazones les retumbaba por cada célula de sus respectivos cuerpos. Y entonces lo sintieron, una descarga eléctrica que se iba haciendo cada vez más potente naciendo en sus vientres. Impulsados por la pasión, unieron sus labios una vez más, en una guerra donde sus lenguas batallaban por la sumisión del otro. Una, dos, tres y con la cuarta estocada, la ahora mujer lo apresó fuertemente con sus piernas y brazos, luego se corrió con un gemido bastante estridente, por consiguiente la contracción de la chica hizo que el también se derramara, sintiéndose morir. Toda su energía había desaparecido, se sentía cansado... muy cansado a decir verdad. Salió de ella con cuidado y se recostó a su lado, cubriéndolos a ambos con una manta. Se giró para observarla, respiraba agitada. Morfeo clamaba por él, pero aún no quería dormirse, a él le había parecido experiencia más bonita de su vida, pero quería saber que opinaba Konan sobre eso.

\- Konan - La llamó.

\- Estuvo genial - Contestó adelantándose a la pregunta. Se giró para mirarlo de frente.

\- Si - No sabía exactamente que decirle, por lo que se acercó a ella y la besó, sólo unió sus labios con ella pero aún así no le quitaba lo tierno - Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo, Pain - Susurró y se acurrucó junto a él.

Al poco tiempo cayó dormida, se había dormido antes que él, pero este no tardó en seguirle el juego. Ambos con una sonrisa ladina en sus rostros, terminaron rendidos al sueño.

* * *

\- ¡GANEEEEEEEÉ!, ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!, ¡GANEEEEEEEÉ!, ¡WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!, ¡EN TU CARA!, ¡AVARO DE MIERDA!, ¡EN TU CARAAAA! - Hidan saltaba de un lado para otro en aquella pequeña habitación de cuatro por cuatro, ante la mirada furibunda del tesorero - ¡OH, SIIII!, ¡VAAAAAMOS PAIN!, ¡ARREEEEEEH! - Exclamaba en fingidos gemidos con una voz molesta y chillona, en son de hacer una burda imitación de Konan.

\- ¡Ya cállate, deja de hacer tanto escándalo! - Gruñó, para luego darle un puñetazo, el cual le dio de lleno en la quijada.

\- ¡Ni tu me quitarás el buen humor, yo sabía que pasaría!, ¡debería ser adivino o algo por el estilo! - Se auto elogiaba el Jashinista - Vamos Kakuzu, ya que eres tan rapidito para las cuentas, dime cuanto me tienes pagar - Baboseó, con una mirada llena de burla.

\- Mil quinientos ryos - Dijo serio para luego mostrar una mirada burlona - Los otros mil quinientos son de Tobi. Y si por si preguntas, los quinientos que apostó el Líder a lo último quedan para la banca - Por lo menos se había quedado con el premio de consolidación.

\- ¿QUÉ? (Khé? xD) - Exclamó, se había olvidado de que Tobi también había apostado a favor - ¡Umhum!, es decir, no hay problema, suficiente espectáculo voy a tener viendo a "la rubia vestida de ramera y la cara de abstinencia del pobre Pinocho" por toda una semana. ¡Con eso me basta, hahahahaha...! - Reía estruendosamente.

El tesorero resopló hastiado, quería matar a su infeliz y alborotador compañero de cuarto, pero sabía que todo intento sería inútil. Resopló nuevamente ante la idea, esa sería una muy larga semana.

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**Continuará...**

**(Siempre y cuando tenga algún Review, por lo menos 2 o 3).**

**Por favor, quiero saber que tal me quedó el capítulo, solo comenten "Estuvo bueno" o "No estuvo bueno".**

**Yo no sé escribir estás cosas, así que sólo pido un simple opinión para saber si hice un buen trabajo.**

**Este capítulo fue todo un reto para mi, es como si me hubieran dicho "_Describe como se siente caminar en la luna_", pueden imaginarse de que no tenía idea de por donde empezar. Pero por fin lo terminé, y ya contenta por terminar el tedioso Lemon, el cual no lo hice muy descriptivo (me da un poco de morbo cuando leo otros Fics por ahí que te dicen hasta lo que no se chupan xD), decidí agregar una pequeña escena de Hidan como Bonus, que de seguro les gustará :D.**

**¡Un opinión, por favor!**

**Atte: IsUa-sAn.**


End file.
